


Dinner Plans, Interrupted

by DrinkMe_YeetMe, The_Snipes22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Also adding pictures, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, I need to cover all my vampire search bases okay?, I'm also playing around with CSS and HTML so please tell me what you think!, It's rated M cause I'm paranoid about things, It's the Mafia Vampire AU again, M/M, Mafia!Papa Emeritus III, Multi, Multiple chapters this time!, Teasing, The title might change depending on how I feel, Vampire!Papa Emeritus III, Vampires, You get a big nasty cut on your shin, You get the ol' vampire bite I promise, blood warning, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkMe_YeetMe/pseuds/DrinkMe_YeetMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: An afternoon visit to meet up with Papa III at his restaurant doesn't really go as he wanted it to. Business comes first, no matter how hungry he is. And boy, is he ever. Good thing you're upto befor a late night snack.Another entry in the Vampire/Mafia AU I have going on!This time, let's see what Papa Emeritus III is up to, hmm?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DrinkMe_YeetMe yet again for being the one to bounce Ideas off of and brainstorm with! Couldn't have done it without you!

You wake up one morning to the buzz of your phone. Two short quick bursts. A glance at the screen as you roll out of bed tells you it’s from Papa III.

 

Emeritus III Said: 

   Hey, are you free tonight?

You said: 

Yeah, I don’t think I have anything going on. What’s up?

 

Emeritus III Said:

It’s too complicated to explain over text, never know who could be watching. Can you swing by my office this afternoon?

You said:

In the restaurant?

 

Emeritus III said:

Yeah, I know it’s a bit of a ride, but I would be really grateful if you did this for me.

 

You said:

Sure, I can do that!

 

Emeritus III said:

Thank you so much Pera, I’ll be sure to send a ghoul up to drive you here.

 

Afternoon soon arrives, and a ghoul comes to collect you for the hour, at least, drive from the clergy to Three's base of operations. You’re dressed nicely, as this is a restaurant on the fancier side of things. A button up long sleeve shirt and a nice, albeit a bit thin, pair of slacks. Once you enter the restaurant, you weave among the tables, making your way to the back of the restaurant, and to Three's office. Four sharp raps on the door and it opens. Three is dressed casually, as there really is no need to go around parading in a full papal outfit when at his restaurant, it’s too… obvious about what he is, being an antipope and all.

“Ah, yes! _Pera!_ ” He says with a smile, calling you the nickname he picked out for you some time ago. He ushers you into his office and indicates for you to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He himself stands behind his desk, leaning slightly forward, with one hand on the desk.

“Again, I am _very_ happy to see you here. Now to explain why I asked you here. Well, you see…”

He’s promptly interrupted by the phone on his desk ringing. He softly bangs his fist on his desk and takes a deep breath with gritted teeth before picking up the phone.

“Emeritus the Third speaking.”

There’s silence as he listens to the person on the other end of the line, his face growing more and more annoyed as they speak.

“Father, does the meeting _have_ to be tonight?”

…

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

He promptly hangs up and loudly exhales. Running a hand through his hair, he sighs.

“Change of plans, I’m going to need you to be waitstaff for a meeting this evening. It’s very important, and I implore you, _don’t_ mess this up. Have you ever worked in a restaurant?”

You shake your head “Not recently, no.”

“Do you know how to pour water?”

“That can’t be too hard, can it?”

“Good. Hopefully this night goes well, and I can get back to my original plan for the night.”

* * *

 

_Just breathe. It’s not the worst thing you’ve had to do. Just serve water, it’s not hard, or well, it shouldn’t be. Don’t trip, don’t spill the water on people. Easy enough!_

You repeat this little speech to yourself in your head as you grab a tray with a pitcher of water and some empty glasses. Showtime.

You make your way to the VIP area with ease. It’s easy enough to discern from the rest of the restaurant, a doorway covered by a half length curtain. Two ghouls flank the entrance, just in case anything should go awry with this meeting. You nod at them as you pass between them.

Somehow the air in this area seems thicker than normal, maybe it’s just the tension and all the bodyguards but something just seems off. Papa always sat facing the door, as he was now, but when you enter, you see his eyes quickly flick towards you, and then back to the conversation at hand.

As you approach, he sits back in the booth, not seeming to pay you any mind as you set the glasses down and fill them with water.

Today he’s meeting with someone to negotiate [REDACTED]. You never pay close attention to his business meetings. The less people who know about them the better.

The man he’s meeting with eyes you suspiciously as you pour the drinks. You step away with a respectful bow of your head to both of them and take your place. Standing by the doorway near the ghoul stationed there, ready to come at any beck and call should Papa have need of you.

The man III is meeting with leans forward on his elbows and not so quietly says,

“What’re _they_ doing here?”

He indicates to you with his thumb.

Papa leans back in the booth with a smile. 

“This _is_ a functioning restaurant you know, you have to have waitstaff for it to work.”

The man Three is meeting with isn’t convinced, that much is evident from the look on his face.

Three smiles, amused by the man’s reaction.

“No need to worry, all the waitstaff here are under a vow of silence. Nothing we say leaves this room. Besides, they know full well what happens when people don’t keep their mouth shut around here,” his gaze shifts to the door where you’re standing. He cocks his head just ever so slightly to the side and smiles at you,

“Don’t they?”

You swallow hard and furiously nod. You really don’t want to be ghoul food.

“Good,” Papa nods and takes a sip of water, “now on to business.”

Everything seems to be going well so far. You don’t really pay attention to what they’re saying, just concentrating on the level of water in their glasses and occasionally glancing about the room.

The other booths in the VIP section are filled with the other man’s henchmen. Most of them are minding their own business. All but one. He’s a big hulking brute of a man, looks like he has brawn to spare, and an inverse relationship of brawn and brain. The way he’s staring at you is… uncomfortable to say the least. He’s twisted around in his seat, as you are standing with his back to you, he’s not even being subtle about staring. You would love to avoid him but he’s sitting right near the meeting and you have to pass his table to refill the water glasses. Speaking of which, they were getting low, and it was time to refill them. You take a deep breath and shake off the horrible feeling that that state gave you, and make your way back to the table. You’re so concentrated on making it to the table that you don’t see a foot quickly dart out from under a table and you trip and fall.

Things seems to go in slow motion as you fall. The tray slips from your hand, the water pitcher hits the floor and shatters, and spreads water everywhere across the floor. Thankfully, none of the water got on either Papa or the man he’s meeting with.

You lay there on the floor in shock for a few seconds, _What the hell just happened?_ You think to yourself. You hear Papa clearing his throat and you can almost feel the eyes of both men at the table boring holes into your back. You scramble to your knees and try to pick up the pieces of broken glass without interrupting them further.

“That wasn’t one of _your_ men was it?”

The other man seems slightly confused.

“I- I don’t know what you’re implying, Emeritus. They tripped on their own! I didn’t have anything to do with it.” He says with a nervous laugh. You take a chance and glance at the two of them.

Papa has both his elbows on the table and his fingers are interlocked as he stares across the table, unblinking, with a slight scowl on his face. The other man keeps glancing to him, then to you, then to the various ghouls in the room and back to Papa.

“You.” Papa barks, not looking away from the meeting at hand. You jump a bit and quickly go back to picking up glass.

“The one who’s staring at their ass.”

You hear someone shift in their seat behind you. 

When III speaks next, his voice basically becomes a growl. “Don’t harass the waitstaff. They’re here for me, not you. So stay in your little corner or I’ll have to fucking put you there myself.”

You keep your head down and focus on sweeping up the glass. You move your knee to a different place and feel a very large burst of pain in your shin. It takes most of your willpower to not yell out, so you bite your fist to keep from making any noise. You sit back and look at your shin, you must have stepped on a shard of glass, because there’s a good inch long gash running up your leg that’s now bleeding. _Shit_. You clap your hand over it to try to staunch the flow of blood. You glance around for something to wrap around it for the time being, and your eyes fall on Papa.

He’s still staring straight ahead, but something seems like he’s forcing himself to do so. Maybe it’s the way his jaw is clenched or his interlocked fingers that are slightly tighter than they were before. He’s now leaning slightly forward so his mouth is resting on his hands. Or maybe it’s the change in his breathing, his shoulders are really moving with each deep breath he takes and he exhales loudly through his nose. Most people wouldn’t notice, the changes are subtle, and maybe people would even mistake it for annoyance or even anger. Papa shifts in his seat, and his sleeve moves down, exposing a small bit of his arm. You blink in surprise. It’s pale, deathly so, almost pure grey. Just how long had it been since the last time he fed on someone? You try to remember what the other donors said in the group chat, but your thoughts are interrupted.

“You. Waitstaff.” Papa’s voice is still commanding even though he doesn’t so much as glance at you.

“Y-yes Papa Emeritus?”

“Leave, get that taken care of. Send in a ghoul on your way out.”

“Yes, Papa.” 

You push yourself to stand,  careful to avoid more glass shards and quickly walk out of the room. When you meet the ghouls standing outside you look to one of them, but they just put their hand up before you can speak and quietly say,

“We heard, just waiting for you to step out.”

The other ghoul taps on your shoulder and indicates with their head for you to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the break room, you hop up on a table and roll up your pant leg. The ghoul that accompanied you makes quick work of bandaging up your leg. You hear them sigh, they stand and fish through some drawers before pulling out one of those anti stain sticks.

“Gonna need to clean off your pants too. Can’t have any _trace_ of blood on them before you go back in.”

You roll your pants back down and help the ghoul get most of the blood off of them. They sniff, smelling the air around you.

“That should be enough. Can’t smell the blood anymore.”

“Just… how long has it been since he last fed? Can’t have been more than a few days, right?”

The ghoul looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Been about… five days I think.”

“Only five days? He’s as grey as a corpse!”

The ghoul shrugs.

“I dunno, might be longer, it’s not my duty to pay attention to that.” The ghoul fishes through some other drawers and pulls out a needle and black thread.

“Need to repair those pants until we can get you some new ones.”

You nod and pull out your phone. Time to ask everybody else what’s going on.

 

You said:

Guys, How long has it been since P3 last fed? Ghouls say 5 days.

@[P3]

 

SqueeknYeet[P3] said:

I think it was more like three. Why?

 

BloodfortheWolf [P3] said:

Yeah, he fed on me three days ago. Till I was unconscious too.

 

SnoopingThrall [P3] said:

Weird. Same thing happened to me last week

 

You said:

Accidentally cut myself during a meeting. 3 almost froze up and looks like a corpse.

 

Cardinalsong[CC] said:

Well, yeah, he is one. [The image is of the laughing emoji]

Everyone reacted with:  [These are the rolling eyes emoji, and the angry emoji] 

 

You said:

[The following image is the expressionless emoji]

I mean his skin color. If he fed only three days ago, why does his skin have that sickly pallor? Also he was totally holding himself back when he smelled my blood.

 

Cardinalsong [CC] said:

CC said something about the Ritual last time I was with him, like, five days ago? Maybe it was a week. It's hard to remember things when you get Anemia from it, okay?!

 

SnoopingThrall [P3] said:

?? Ritual?

 

SqueeknYeet [P3] said:

Tell you later.

 

Cardinalsong [CC] said:

You’ll find out~~

 

BloodfortheWolf [P3] said:

We can talk about it later, during lunch maybe

 

Cardinalsong [CC] said:

Anyway... the feeding last time was pretty rough. Bruised my neck a bit too

 

You said:

nice

 

BloodfortheWolf [P3] said:

Nice!!

 

SqueeknYeet [P3] said:

Noice

 

LulledByTheDevil[P2] Said:

  [Image is the eyes emoji]

Nice

 

DemonAnalyst [P1] said:

Nice,

Also, 1 said moon and stars are aligning and all that jazz. So it’s coming up.

 

Cardinalsong [CC] said:

I ended up hooked to an IV though.

 

LulledByTheDevil[P2] Said:

Less nice :/

 

SnoopingThrall [P3] said:

@Cardinalsong [CC] Hah, bet you loved that, didn’t you?  [The image is the emoji that's sticking out it's tongue and winking]

 

Cardinalsong [CC] said:

No, I did not enjoy being hooked up to an IV bag >:(

 

You tuck your phone into your pocket, you’ll catch up on that conversation later, after everything is over and done with.

“There we go!” The ghoul pats your pant leg, “Like new!”

“Ah, thank you!”

You hear the ghoul’s smile in their voice as they say, “Don’t worry about it, it’s my job to take care of you. You ready to go?”

You move your foot around to test the bandage and gently slide off the table onto your feet. The bandage and stitching seem to hold.

“Are you sure it’s okay to go back?”

The ghoul tilts their head sideways, like they’re listening to something, after a second or two, they nod. “Yes, It’s the blood that’s the issue, not your presence. Just… avoid walking next to that guy if you can help it.”

“I’ll try as best I can.” 

You loudly exhale and grab another pitcher of water to replace the one that broke. The ghoul walks you back to the VIP area, careful to keep an eye out for anything or anyone out of place. They push aside the curtain and retake their place outside of the door. 

Back in the VIP room, there is now no evidence that you fell, all the glass shards are gone, and the water has been mopped up. There’s a small rustle of fabric behind you, and glancing that way, you see that another ghoul has come in to act as a guard.

_Odd._ _Guess Three’s expecting trouble?_

You notice that Papa and the other man’s water glasses still haven’t been refilled. Still need to do that. Right. You quickly look around, hoping to spot, and thus avoid the guy who tripped you, but there’s a slight problem. You don’t know who it was. All of the booths are filled with at least one henchman of Papa's current business partner. You feel many pairs of eyes on you as you walk towards the meeting table. You hold the water pitcher in both hands, just to make sure it won’t spill this time.

You pass by one table without incident. Then another. And another. One more table, then you’re home free. You increase your pace to get this over with maybe just a bit faster. The low talking at each of the tables quiets down when you pass each one. The room is silent now, save for the conversation between Papa and his current business associate. As you reach the his table and start to pour the water, there’s a loud yell of pain behind you. The sudden loud noise makes you jump, and you jostle the pitcher in your hands, making some of it spill. Right onto Papa's arm and lap, soaking it through. He quickly jerks his arm up and away from the table, his conversation abruptly halts.

_Oh shit. Oh fuck no, I really fucked up. Shit._

But his eyes aren’t on you. In fact, _no_ eyes are on you. They’re all on the ghoul who moved faster than the human eye to grab the hand of one of the henchmen sitting at a table near to Papa. The ghoul’s grip, is less than gentle to say the least. The ghoul has his hand bent backwards, and it doesn't look like they're letting go anytime soon. The ghoul is looking down at the man with an air of curiosity, their head tilted slightly to the side almost like they’re confused at what’s just happened.

Your hands are shaking slightly and the ice in the water rattles against the sides of the container. It’s just a lot to take in at once. Papa looks at you curiously for a moment, then slowly reaches out and grabs your wrist. He smiles at you, just enough to show the barest hint of his fangs.

“I can handle the water from here my dear,” He says and softly rubs your wrist with his thumb like he’s feeling for your pulse, “You’re dismissed. Wait for me in my office, we have business we need to discuss.”

His eyes never leave yours, even when he takes the pitcher from you and sets it on the table. A shiver runs down your spine at his soul piercing stare. He’s more than just a bit hungry. He’s famished. You zone out, and your mind wanders to wonder if this was the reason he asked you to do this tonight.

“Well?” He asks, snapping you out of your stupor.

“Uh, y-yes Papa.”

You incline your head to both papa and the other businessman as a farewell and leave as quickly as you can without running. The ghoul is still holding the man’s hand his face is twisted into a grimace. That ghoul isn't letting him off nicely. They drop the man’s hand once you’re out of his reach and step back against the wall, keeping an eye on you until you leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short... and also took three months to post, I really have no excuses. The next one is going to be longer, I promise. Also what did you guys think of the "chat", I'm trying my hand at CSS to make my stories look cooler.-Snipes


End file.
